Kerstmis op zijn Winners
by Marjanneke
Summary: Quatre en Kerstmis gaan nou eenmaal niet samen. Oorspronkelijk bedoeld voor Omnicat's Alternatief Koppel Seizoen, maar dat is een beetje fout gelopen XD


* * *

**Titel**: Kerstmis op zen Winners

**Samenvatting**: Kerstmis en Quatre gaan gewoon niet samen

**Note van de auteur**: Oorspronkelijk was dit een verhaal voor Omnicat's alternatief koppel seizoen, maar het is een beetje misgelopen... Het genre "Romantiek" zit er namelijk niet in XD Ook het feit dat ik een kerstverhaal schrijf in de zomer komt omdat het weer in mijn apenlandje op moment van schrijven meer weg had van een koude winteravond dan een zwoele zomeravond. Speciaal geschreven voor al mijn Turkse vriendinnen (die dit waarschijnlijk nooit lezen ;) ) omdat ze mij tijdens de kerstperiode in hun veilige huisje laten schuilen, ver weg van alle kerstdrukte.

**Disclaimer**: Zie ik er soms uit alsof ik Gundam Wing kan betalen? Scheer je weg, advocaten!

"bla bla" : gesproken

'bla bla' : gedachten

* * *

Het was Kerstmis, en als er iets is wat hij haatte dan was het Kerstmis.

"De hele dag kerstmuziek, overal idiote mannen met rode mutsen en witte baarden die me de hele tijd doen schrikken met hun HOHOHO! Sterren, lichtjes, het wordt me allemaal te veel!"

Maar hij kon niet anders, zijn toekomstige echtgenote had hem opgedragen om "geweldige en prachtige kerstcadeaus te kopen voor je collega-gundam piloten, Kerstmis is toch het mooiste wat er is?"

"Relena, ik kom uit een Arabisch land, hoewel dat niet te zien is aan mij, met andere woorden, ik ben moslim, ik vier geen Kerstmis!"

"En Pasen wel, Quatre?"

"Ja, vanwege de overheerlijke chocolade eieren."

Hij wist nog steeds niet wat hem overkomen was, maar de blonde prinses had zijn hart veroverd. In het begin dacht hij dat het een bevlieging was. Maar elke keer als hij haar zag, begon zijn hart rare bokkensprongen te maken.

Zichzelf veel moed inpratend, had hij het aangedurfd om haar uit te vragen. Ze waren goede vrienden, maar zou zij ook dezelfde gevoelens hebben? Maar naarmate de avond vorderde en Relena losser werd, durfde hij de grote stap zetten. Dat was drie jaar geleden. En nog steeds waren ze gelukkig samen.

Maar hoe graag hij haar ook zag, hoe groot zijn liefde ook was, elk jaar rond 25 december werd hij gek van haar, eigenlijk van zijn hele omgeving.

"Verdomde idioten, wie heeft het uitgevonden dat je cadeaus moet kopen en dat je gedoemd bent om een hele maand Jingle Bells, Oh Dennenboom, kerstmannen en elfjes, wie bindt nu in godsnaam rendieren voor een slee? En waarom heeft dat ene beest een rode neus?"

"Rustig maar Quatre, het komt allemaal goed." Duo en Heero vergezelden hem, nadat ze van hun vrouwen, respectievelijk Dorothy en Hilde dezelfde missie hadden gekregen. "Ga naar het winkelcentrum en kom niet terug voor je alle cadeaus hebt, ik moet het huis nog versieren." Hadden ze alle drie gezegd.

"Waar zijn Trowa en Wu Fei?" vroeg Heero.

"Die veraders zijn Relena aan het helpen met ons huis te versieren!" Quatre kreeg nog zware stuiptrekkingen als hij aan het fiasco van vanochtend dacht…

_(20 december, AC 201, 07u45)_

"Ik kom eraan!" riep een overactieve Relena door het huis.

'Wie belt er in hemelsnaam zo vroeg? Het is weekend!'Quatre draaide zich nog een keertje om. 'Zolang ze mij niet moeten hebben'

Maar slapen zat er niet meer in, gestommel en geroep beneden lokten zijn nieuwsgierigheid en hij ging een kijkje nemen.

"Goedemorgen Quatre!"

"Morgen, Trowa, wat doe jij hier al zo vroeg?"

"Helpen versieren, toch leuk?"

"Winner, moet jij ons niet helpen?"

"Nee, Wu Fei, ik heb niet gevraagd om…Pas op voor de lamp!"

Wu Fei had een reuzenkerstboom bij zich, maar die binnenbrengen was geen sinecure.

"Ik kijk wel uit hoor!"

'Allah sta me bij! Ik moet mijn thee hebben.'

Dat was zijn ochtendroutine, een kopje thee bracht hem tot rust. Maar niet deze keer.

Het kopje was net ingeschonken toen Quatre Relena hoorde gillen, Trowa en Wu Fei hoorde schreeuwen en daarna een luide KLING!

"Amai." Was Trowa's droge reactie.

"Waar is Quatre, is hij momenteel in staat om snel te rennen?" Wu Fei klonk een beetje angstig…

Dat was het signaal voor Quatre om te gaan kijken. Dat had hij beter niet gedaan…

"Wat. Is. Hier. Gebeurd."

"Trowa is een beetje onhandig geweest, schat, dat overkomt iedereen wel eens." Relena drapeerde zich om hem heen en beet zachtjes in zijn oor.

Normaal zou Quatre hiervan blozen, zo voor zijn vrienden, maar het feit dat de kerstboom op de een of andere manier DOOR het televisietoestel stak, en hij daaronder nog diezelfde lamp, die al geramd was, zag liggen maakte dat hij zijn bloed opeens voelde koken.

"Dus de tv, de kerstboom en de lamp liggen in een knoop gedraaid en dat noem jij een 'beetje onhandig zijn'? Ik noem dat 'talent hebben'. En waarom is Wu Fei bang van mij?"

"De laatste keer dat jij boos geworden bent, is de halve ruimte er bijna aangegaan."bibberde Wu Fei.

'Kom nou schat, ga jij nou maar braaf kerstcadeaus kopen met Heero en Duo dan zorgen wij er wel voor dat Kerstmis dit jaar onvergetelijk wordt!"

Daar twijfelde hij niet aan…

"Dit is nog maar het begin, Allah sta me bij!"

Zo kwam het dat Quatre in het shoppingcenter liep, op zoek naar prachtige cadeaus voor Trowa en Wu Fei.

"Laat ik net die idioten getrokken hebben om voor te kopen."

"Geef hen allebei een cadeaubon en eis daarmee een nieuwe lamp en tv, dat zou ik doen." Zei Heero.

"Oh maar boeten zullen ze!"

Heero schrok een beetje toen hij meende die maniakale blik van toen Quatre in Wing Zero Trowa overhoop schoot en daarbij nog eens een paar kolonies naar de verdoemenis hielp.

"Kom, rustig maar, Quatre. Alles komt goed!" Duo was weer eens zijn vrolijke zelf.

"Koop snel die cadeaus dan kunnen we hier weg! Als ik nog eenmaal 'Mr Santa' hoor dan schiet ik de geluidinstallatie overhoop!"

"Doen!" Antwoordde Heero.

"Ik durf niet naar huis. Wie weet wat blijft er nog van over. Of krijg ik een ster in men gezicht als ik binnen kom."

Maar het huis stond nog helemaal recht. Toen Quatre de woonkamer binnenkwam stond de tv (of wat daar nog van over bleef) weer waar die altijd stond en hing de lamp (in zelfde staat als tv: perde totale) weer aan het plafond.

Trowa en Wu Fei waren nergens te zien.

"Ik moet toegeven, de kerstboom ziet er mooi uit, kan ik deze cadeautjes er ineens onder leggen."

"Trowa en Wu Fei zijn een nieuwe tv en lamp gaan kopen voor ons en om het goed te maken brengen ze ook nog iets mee voor jou!"

"Ik ben benieuwd."

Relena ging weer verder met het huis versieren en Quatre dacht intussen dat hij gek ging worden als hij dit tot 6 januari moest aanzien. Echt ALLES had een kersttintje gekregen. Op de ramen hing kunstsneeuw, de groene takken van de kerstboom moest je bijna gaan zoeken, overal stonden kaarsen, kerstmutsen waren ook nooit ver weg.

'Allah, sta me bij!'

"Kijk, Trowa en Wu Fei zijn weer terug! Met onze nieuwe tv en lamp!"

"Ik ben ZEER benieuwd…"

Veel moeite hadden de twee gundam piloten niet gedaan, want ze kwamen terug met EXACT dezelfde tv en lamp.

"Ja zeg, hoe moeten wij nu weten wat jullie smaak is!" Was het antwoord

"Heb ik iets gezegd? Voor mij moet het niet anders hoor! Ik heb de lamp altijd schitterend gevonden!" zei Relena.

"Maar schat, misschien hadden ze moeten wachten tot de kerstboom weer buiten ging, misschien sneuvelen de lamp en tv nog eens." Antwoordde Quatre. Het cynisme droop bijna van zijn stem.

"Mijn beste Winner…" zei Wu Fei "We hebben nog een 'kleinigheidje' voor jou."

Quatre opende de reuzen doos die Trowa de woonkamer binnenbracht en keek erin.

Stomverbaasd sloot hij de doos weer.

"Paaseieren? Waar heb je die gevonden? Maar goed, het is jullie vergeven."

* * *

Tegenwoordig kan je bijna het hele jaar door Sintspullen, Kerstrommel en Paaseieren vinden.

Bedankt voor het lezen! Loven aub!

* * *


End file.
